The Bat Mission
by Hi-TechMe
Summary: Ragn Saga. Ragn and Rouge meet each other and go on adventures with Ragn's friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and welcome to the first part of the Ragn Saga, a collection of stories about Ragn and his friends. This is a polished, old work so don't expect updates.

* * *

Title: The Bat Mission

It was a day when Ragn had a mission and in that mission he met Rouge.

A stone had attacked her, but Ragn had saved her.

"Thanks for saving me," Rouge said

"You're welcome," Ragn said

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Ragn, Ragn the bat,"

"Mine is Rouge the bat,"

"Rouge, wanna be friends?"

"Yeah, maybe more,"

"You're joking, right?"

"Right,"

They completed the mission together, became good friends, and the next day they met Ragn's best friends, Rockario the stone and Kiora the mix-up.

"Hey Rockario, hey Kiora," Ragn said

"Hey Ragn," they both said.

"Ragn, who is she?" Rockario said

"Oh, you mean Rouge, she's friend of mine," Ragn said

8 hours later

"I got a tag team-mission, you on Rockario?"

"No, sorry,"

"You, Kiora?"

"No, I can't,"

"Rouge, you on?"

"Yes,"

"Great,"

The mission was about to beat the evil Sealdoom, but the Sealdoom was hard to beat, but they did it, they thought. Then he got up and got a black aura, but then a light from inside him began to shine, and the black aura began to fade away, and then the evil in Sealdoom was destroyed.

"I am Sealdoom the sea monster, and Ragn, I am your mission giver."

"Then, I will say 'mission complete'," Ragn said

* * *

Ragn, Rouge and Sealdoom went back to the others.

"Hey, we are back," Ragn said

"Ragn I found a treasure map, while you and Rouge was on a mission," Rockario said

"Let me see," Ragn said as he studied the map. "It seems like it really is a treasure, but to get that treasure we must go through some traps."

"I wonder what the treasure is, maybe its jewels," Rouge said

"Only one way to find out," Ragn said

"Do I need to come?" Sealdoom said

"No, you don't need to," Kiora said

"Okay," Sealdoom said

"Let's go," Ragn said

They followed the map to a point.

"The map says it shall be a tunnel here somewhere," Ragn said

"I see it," Rockario said, "but a big rock blocking the entrance,"

"You can break it, Rockario," Ragn said

"Okay, 'stone edge'." The rock broke apart."Now the entrance is free," Rockario said

They all went inside the tunnel, where they found a sign: "If you read this then you have got though the 1st test." Ragn said, "let's keep going,"

"Okay" everybody said

A new sign: "To continue you need a hedge." Ragn said, "a hedge?"

"I got a hedge, 'stone hedge'*accepted*" Rockario said, "let's keep going,"

They all went inside the new tunnel, where they found a new sign: "If you read this then you have got through the 2nd test." Ragn said, "let's keep going,"

A new sign: "To continue you need a spiral." Ragn said, "a spiral?"

"I got a spiral, 'spiral spear'*accepted*" Kiora said, "let's keep going,"

They all went inside the new tunnel, where they found a new sign: "If you read this then you have got though the 3rd test." Ragn said, "great. Let's keep going,"

A new sign: "To continue you need a claw." Ragn said, "oh, I got a claw 'zaitsour claw'*accepted*"

"Hey, a sign blocking the way, and it has a button!" Ragn exclaimed, seeing a sign blocking the entrance to the new tunnel.

"Push it," said Kiora

"Okay," said Ragn

"You have got through 4 tests, congratulation, only a final test left; the flight test, but when you reach the treasure there is no turning back, so there is another final test when you get there. If you want a hint the final test asks for a diamond." The sign said in a mechanical voice and disappeared into the ground.

"I wonder what that was about?" Rouge said

"Me too," Ragn said, "but now the entrance is free. Let's keep going,"

A new sign: "To continue you need to fly." Ragn said, "this is the last test."

"Rouge, we are the only ones who can fly, we must lift the others, you take Kiora and I take Rockario." Ragn said

"Okay," Rouge said

"Great, we are on the top!" Rouge said

"And the treasure is straight ahead," Ragn said

"It really is jewels, but it is something odd about this diamond," Rouge said

The Diamond began to light brightly, but when it calmed down a little piece had fallen off and flown to Ragn, instead of following the rest of the Diamond who had flown to Rouge.

"Rockario, you take the treasure," Ragn said

"Okay," Rockario said

"Hey, a sign is blocking our path," said Kiora

"Congratulations, to proceed you need the Diamond." Ragn said "Rouge, you have the Diamond, don't you?"

"Yes, I have it, 'diamond spear'*accepted*" Rouge said

"How did you use it?" Ragn said

"I don't know, the Diamond thought me it, but I can't do it without the Diamond," Rouge said

"Let's get out of this tunnel," Rockario said

"Treasure hunt complete," Ragn said

* * *

The next day Ragn invites Rouge, Rockario and Kiora to a party to celebrate the treasure.

"This emerald is new and I think it is a fake" said Rouge, "see, it seems like it's made of paper and emerald dust,"

"Your right, the paper it's written something on it," said Ragn

"Read it,' said Kiora

"Okay, this is an invitation to the crazy party of treasures, to get there just use the diamond... and the pearl of dragons and water, and there is many legends there..." Ragn said

"I don't think their asking for my diamond," interrupted Rouge

"Why," Ragn said

"Look at this piece of paper its explains about the diamond and pearl, it says the diamond of dragons and steel and the pearl of dragons and water are powerful gems, but there is three crystals; the crystal of knowledge, the crystal of willpower and the crystal of emotions" Rouge said

"That was odd, I wonder what that was about," Rockario said

"I know what that was about, but I don't get the meaning" said a dark hedgehog in the shadows.

"Shadow, when did you get here?" Rouge said

"Right now," Shadow said, "and I've got a little something for you."

"Oh, what is it?" Rouge said

"Just some jewels," Shadow said

"Hey, that's the diamond and pearl and the three crystals. Thanks Shadow," Rouge said

"You're welcome," Shadow said

"Shadow, do you want to be with me and my friends to the crazy party of treasures?"

"Yes, I would want to, if I knew who your friends were,"

"Oh, I'm Ragn the bat," Ragn said

"And I'm Rockario the stone" Rockario said

"And I'm Kiora the mix-up" Kiora said

"And I'm Shadow the hedgehog" Shadow said

"Hey, before we go can I finish the paper?" Ragn said

"Of course," Kiora said

"Okay, ...and if you don't like crossover don't come," Ragn said, "okay, let's go then."

They activated the gems and got teleported to the meeting room, where they met up with someone.

"Oh, finally you arrived, my name is Dialga and this is Palkia, nice to meet you" Dialga said

"And my name is Mesprit and this is Uxie and this is Azelf, nice to meet you" Mesprit said, "by the way, can we get our crystals back?"

"Yes, you can," Rouge said

"Thanks," Mesprit said

"Do you think we can get our gems back too?" Dialga said

"Sure, but how do we get home then?" Rouge said

"Easy, we just do the same thing that you did," Dialga said

"Okay, bye-bye," everyone said

"Home, sweet home" Kiora said as they returned home.

* * *

The next morning.

"Let's have some breakfast," Ragn said

"Good idea, I'm hungry," Kiora said

But then something exploded, and it was something in the smoke.

Out of the smoke came a hedgehog, a dark one with white markings and a red scarf,

"Long time no see, Ragn," said the dark hedgehog. "Have you got any better after our last battle?"

"Ragn, do you know this guy?" Rouge asked

"Of course, Drilligon, what did you expect?" Ragn said

"Then, let the fight begin!" Drilligon said

Later

"You fight well, but I have a trick upon my sleeve," Drilligon said, "Power Ring Charge. You can't defeat me now" (Drilligon charge to Super Drilligon)

"Let's see on that," Ragn said, "Diamond Charge" (Ragn charge to Super Ragn)

"How did he do that?" Rouge asked

"Easy, he just use the Diamond's power," Kiora answered

"But, how?"

"Don't you remember the piece that fell of the Diamond and flew to Ragn?"

"Yes, but what is the black ball that is flying over Ragn and Drilligon?"

"Oh no, Ragn get outta there!"

"Okay, Drilligon see ya," Ragn said

"You can't just run from a battle!" Drilligon said

"Yes, I can," Ragn said, "at least when a black ball is here."

"A black ball, that's bad" said Drilligon, but reacting a little too late. The black ball had hit him. (Drilligon Dark Charge to BlackDrilligon)

"Oh no," said Kiora

"I shall destroy you all, ha-ha," said BlackDrilligon in a harsh voice.

"Guys, we have to rescue Drilligon," said Ragn

"Okay," everyone said

"Anybody got an idea how we can rescue him," said Rockario

"I got one, if you see the black ball is still here, and this black ball is a traveler which means it keeps everyone it hits prisoner," said Kiora

"So the only thing we have to do is to destroy the ball, right?" said Rockario

"I don't think it's just that easy," said Ragn

"Why?" said Rockario

"Well, it keeps everyone it hits prisoner,"

"But isn't it just to attack with distance attacks, then?"

"And you think that would work?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Okay, let's try then, 'spiral spear'," Kiora said

"'Diamond spear'," Rouge said

"'Chaos spear'," Shadow said

"'Zaitsour spear'," Ragn said

"'Stone edge'," Rockario said

"Great, critical hits," Kiora said

"Yes it worked, the black ball has got a crack!" Ragn shouted out, looking at the black ball and it big white crack.

Out of the ball's crack came smoke and in that smoke stood a girl.

"Ah, it's good to be free," she said

"And who are you?" Ragn said

"Oh, sorry, I'm Reia, and you are?"

"I'm Ragn, this is Kiora, Rouge, Shadow and Rockario," Ragn said

"Nice to meet you all," Reia said, "anyway, who's that black guy over there?"

"Oh no, we forgot about BlackDrilligon," Kiora said

"Yeah, and I don't like it!" BlackDrilligon said

_"What's this thing? Its looks like a spear."_ Reia notices a tiny spear lying on the ground, she touches it. _"I feel the power,"_ (Reia charges to LightReia)

"Hey what happened to Reia?"

"Nothing, except she got the power of _light_ and can defeat me whenever she wants!" Said BlackDrilligon in a more and more frightened voice.

"'Light spear'," LightReia said, aiming for the black ball.

"Pfo, I'm still here" BlackDrilligon said, "but the ball is destroyed!"

"Not for long you ain't," Drilligon said, calling his Salamon.

"Yes, what's your needs," Salamon said

"Get him, Salamon!" Drilligon said

"With pleasure" Salamon said, "'Petit Punch', and 'Sledge Dash'!"

BlackDrilligon is destroyed

"Salamon, you did it!" Drilligon said

"Reia, Drilligon, why don't you stay here with us?" Ragn said

"Good idea, I'll stay," Reia said

"Me too," Drilligon said

"Let's have something to eat I'm still hungry," Rockario said

"Okay," everyone said

* * *

After the meal

"Drilligon, how did you and Salamon meet?" said Ragn

"We met in the black ball, she comes from another world called 'the digital world'," said Drilligon

"Yeah, I was training when I hit this most peculiar rock. I then woke up in your world," said Salamon

Meanwhile

"So you're a mix-up, I know a mix-up too, her name is Kiara. Oh, it's almost the same name as yours, Kiora, you gotta meet her, she's one of my best friends," said Reia

"How can I meet this Kiara, she seems interesting?" said Kiora

But Reia just continued, talking about her.

"And then this black cat attacked us, but Kiara just used her Kabutu moves and put the cat to the ground. It's amazing how she use her Kabutu moves, Kabutu just rocks!"

"Reia, how do you think I can meet Kiara?" said Kiora

"Oh, yeah," showing a bracelet with three shining stones.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a communication device," Reia said as she dialed Kiara.

"Hi, Kiara. Could you come visiting me? I'll send you my coordinates,"

"Yes, I will be nice to see you again,"

* * *

So, what do you think? R&R!


	2. Interval: The Competition

Welcome to another _Ragn Saga_. Or a spin-off, really.

This is an old untouched story, that I thought I could upload along with its sister-fic. So these 300 words are all you will get of this story.

* * *

Title: The Competiton

Series: Crossover Sonic and Digimon

Disclamer: I own neither of the series

Ragns POV

Me and my friends, Kiora, Rockario, Drilligon, Reia and Kiara, was in the forest, but then... a rock sucked us into itself. And when we waked up, we wasn't in the forest anymore, we was on a beach.

Then something came out of the bushes and said "Who are you weird-looking creature?"

"We're not weird-looking, your the weird-looking one" I said

"You don't call a Clamon weird-looking" said Clamon

"Sorry, what is a 'Clamon'?" I said, then two other Clamon come out of the bushes and the three Clamon said together "We are Digimon, we live in the digital world, which you are in now anyway"

Normal POV

Then Salamon said "Hey, Clamon"

"Uh, Salamon your back" said Clamon

"Salamon, are they your friends?" said Kiora

"Yeah, but now we have to go to my hometown" said Salamon

"Okay, if you say so" said Kiora

Then the three Clamon, Salamon, Ragn, Kiora, Rockario, Drilligon, Reia, Kiara all went to Salamon 's hometown.

"Salamon, your back" said a Gatomon "and you have with you some new friends"

"Yes mom, I got some new friends and a partner" said Salamon

"A partner?" said the mother

"Yes, his name is Drilligon"

"In that case, Drilligon, you need to learn the secret of digivolution"

"How do I do that?" said Drilligon

"Oh, you have to learn on your own, but I can help you a bit, take this box it have things you need on you quest"

"Thanks"

They have been walking and is now in a forest

Drilligon opened the box, it contented six special stones, a bag and some food.


End file.
